User blog:Devin Donatello/Night at the Beresfox Manor 1/4 - Devin Donatello's Trip 10
Author's Note : Thank You For All of You Guys for Supporting me and I Reach Episode 10! Hooray for me and For all of you, I Say Thank You For Your Loyalty And Now I Reach Episode 10! Cheer for All of Us :) Sincerely, CyanVin ➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖ ^It Starting to Rain^ Cyan : Oh No! It's Raining! Where should we take shelter? Magenta : Hey, How about that Mansion there! We could stay there for a while. Ritvik : I Agree! Let's Go! ^Outside the Mansion^ Cyan : Knock Knock, Everybody Inside? Magenta : It's Looks Like No One Live Here. ^The Door Opens Itself^ Ritvik : Hey, the Door, Is Opens Itself! Cyan : Let's Go Inside! Magenta : Wait..... You.... I Don't Think This is a Good Idea, Cyan and Ritvik! Magenta : Ritvik? Cyan? Hey, Wait for Me! ^The Door Close Itself^ Magenta : Oh No! The Door Close Itself! Uhhh, Cyan, Ritvik? Hey, Where Are You?! Unknown Girl : Ho Ho Hoo!! Magenta : Huh, Who Are You? Unknown Girl : Ho Ho Hoo!! Magenta : Hey, You Look Like Me! Unknown Girl : Ho Ho Hoo!! Magenta : Hey, You, You Attacking Me! Oh No! Ghost Magenta : Ho Ho Hoo!! Magenta : Ah? So you wanna battle me? Huh, I Warn You! I'm the Gym Leader of Citruma City! Ghost Magenta : Ho Ho Hoo!! Magenta : Can You Barely Talk? Fine! Let's Battle! Go, Zorua! ^Ghost Magenta summon Gastly^ Magenta : Zorua, Use Pursuit! ^Zorua use Pursuit!^ ^It was Super Effective against the Opposing Gastly. Gastly HP is 20 Left!^ Ghost Magenta : Ho Ho Hoo!! ^Gastly Use Night Shade^ ^It Was Not Super Effective against Zorua. Zorua HP is 25 Left!^ Magenta : Huh, Zorua, Use Feint Attack! ^Zorua Use Feint Attack!^ ^It was Super Effective against the Opposing Gastly!^ Gastly HP is 13 Left!^ Ghost Magenta : Ho Ho Hoo!! ^Gastly Use Night Shade!^ ^It Was Not Super Effective against Zorua! Zorua HP is 22 Left!^ Magenta : Zorua, Use Feint Attack again!^ ^Zorua use Feint Attack!^ ^It Was Super Effective against the Opposing Gastly! Gastly HP is 3 Left! Ghost Magenta : HO!!!! ^Gastly Use Night Shade!^ ^It was not Super Effective against Zorua. Zorua HP is 17 Left!^ Magenta : Zorua, Use Feint Attack once more! ^Zorua use Feint Attack^ ^It was Super Effective against the Opposing Gastly! Gastly Fainted!^ ^Ghost Magenta vanished!^ Magenta : Yeah! I Beat Her! Now to Find Cyan and Ritvik! ^^^ Ritvik : Cyan, Magenta, Where Are You? Unknown Boy : Hehehehe Hehe!! Ritvik : Hey, You Startled Me! Wait, You Look Like.... Cyan! But A Bit Darker. Ritvik : Cyan, Here You Are! What's With the Laugh? Unknown Boy : Hehehehe Hehe!! Ritvik : Wait, Are You a Ghost?! Oh Yeah Of Course, I Can't Touch his Skin, Because He is Invinsible! And You're Sound Like A Ghost! Ritvik : Hey, You Challenged Me? Hah! Be Ready To Lose, Mr. Copycat! Ghost Cyan : Hehehehe Hehe!! To Be Continued! Question : -What Pokemon Will Ghost Cyan use in the Pokemon Battle?? (Clue : Ghost Type) Comment Down! Hey Guys! By The Way, This Week, I Will Write 4 Stories, One Story for One Day! I Hope You Like It! Toodle Oo! '''Next Release Date : 6 September 2017 Story by : CyanVin! Category:Blog posts